1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to integrated circuit semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to switching circuitry for connecting of a charge pump to a load.
2. Background Information
In an integrated circuit, it is common to need a circuit to provide a voltage from a source to an output in response to an input signal. An example of such a switch is a word line select circuit of in a non-volatile memory. In such a circuit, a relatively high programming voltage from a charge pump is supplied to a word line in response to an input signal at the device to device logic level. For example, in fairly typical values for a NAND type FLASH memory, 10-30V is provided to the word line decoding circuitry in response to a switch turning on. In many systems, if this full voltage is supplied too rapidly, this can be detrimental to device's operation.